piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wty913
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CJSFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 06:00, March 20, 2011 Re: *Firstly, you wrote that the place is called "Isle Palominito"...that may be in the real world, but in the POTC universe, "Isle Palominito" doesn't exist. *Secondly, we can't just say that Jack and Angelica will live together because of something a news reporter says(because they are NOT involved in the filming of POTC 4). I have been told of how the film will end, and they do NOT live together. *Thirdly, there has been a confirmation of a voodoo doll appearing at the VERY end of the film; but we do not plan on putting it in until we have more info(but we never put "Pirates of the Caribbean film series" in the section "History"). I do apologize for blocking you for the wrong reason(I've just seen so much vandalism that I usually can't see what's not). :/ If you want, I can unblock your IP Address immediately and we can forget this whole thing happened. Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 06:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty...Seems fair. I understand your reasoning. Really? When I was down at the University of Omahu doing research that was all the talk in the bars. Like I remember some of the extras/ crewmen telling me some of the things. ( But then again they were wasted :/!!) Then how does it end? I would really love to know so that I can sort of Stitch together what is real and what is not and see if I could tie it in with the book. I already pre-ordered the junior novelization on amazon! I am soo excited!!!!! :I'm sorry, but I cannot tell exactly how it ends(mostly because I'm uncertain as well). But I've sworn to secrecy to my source who told me some things, so I cannot reveal a word in here. I hope you can understand that. :) :But if you do want to see spoilery stuff, I recommend looking at the official POTC fan forum KTTC. Hopefully, this will help you into finding what you're looking for. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 07:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question What did Jack mean when he asked Angelica if he was the first o.0? In the second trailer before the dance scene. She is like " this is highly innapropriate for a first mate" " Was I the first?" me and my bro where like 0.0! disney movie! lol. :I dunno...I just know it something they talk about RIGHT before the dancing scene(just by the look of the setting). Sorry I couldn't be of more help on that. :/ if you go to the visual guide and you type in Ring, Trade, Tia dalma, and then Shack it tells you the whole story about the ring that was jack`s but now belongs to Angelica. Like it says ' jack gave it to her during their first romance but later she traded it with tia dalma for information on the ritual involving the fountain but later when jack saw it in Tia Dalma`s shack he stole it back and gave it to her during their second encounter. :Yes. Someone at KTTC forums found out that as well. Although I already knew it by looking at pics on set as well as the Behind the scenes video that was released about a month ago. Important note: It's ok if you're deleting a message that you made onto another's page...but it is NOT appropriate to delete messages from others. That is considered disrespectful. It's nothing to fear about, it's just for your information. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Seville deletion First, please do not undo an edit involving a possible deletion template(since it most likely will be deleted). And secondly, why do you think it shouldn't be deleted? Does Seville actually appear and/or mentioned anywhere in the POTC universe? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does. It is mentioned in OST and the Junior Novel as well as Penelope Cruz`s mouth on el intrevista en "el dia en madrid". xD you can delete it. I don`t think people will really take it seriously until the movie is released and they see it themselves and it does not really have much else to do than the spot where jack and angelica met in the convent as he mistook it for a brothel in Seville, Spain. :Ok, so it is mentioned somewhere. Is it possible if you can give me said dialogue or whatever sort writing from the OST Junior Novel to support it? That would be really helpful. And please remember to sign with four tiles: ~ :Thanks for that revelation! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Penelope Cruz clip from Jay Leno If you want to see the new segment of Angelica with Jack and Scrum in the Captain's Daughter storage room, scroll to 2:51 of this video: http://www.hulu.com/watch/238153/the-tonight-show-with-jay-leno-penelope-cruz-part-2 Enjoy :) Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 04:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC)